


his clothes

by KellySyll



Series: i'll give you everything i have [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Soft Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 03:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: prompt: "sharing clothes"chloe loves wearing lucifer's clothes.





	his clothes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a very short thing i wrote and inspiration left me halfway through, still, i didn't want this prompt to go unnoticed and incomplete, enjoy and pls forgive me if there are any mistakes! @jensdeckerstar i hope you make this even better <3 
> 
> follow me on tw if you want i tweet about lucifer and other fandoms a lot! i'm @hamfxtz.
> 
> again, thanks for reading!

His clothes, somehow, always look better on her. From his silk robe to his white shirts and even his waistcoats, he loves the way the fabrics clings to her curves, and she carries them with such grace than even him, with all his sense of style and elegance, is struck by. She manages to look good in everything, Lucifer can't really be mad when she casually steals ome of his rarely used hoodies or a white shirt that she looks marvelous in. 

He doesn't complain everytime he has the privilege to find her curled up on the couch, wrapped in one of his jackets, clinging to every inch of it and enjoying the illusion of Lucifer and his scent around her. 

That's one of the thing Chloe loves about his clothes, the way his scent penetrates everywhere and everything, always around, demanding and insisting just like him, it fills her nostrils when she inhales in the apartment and it joins her when she takes a piece of his clothing.


End file.
